Freddy Fazbear RPG
Freddy Fazbear RPG is a 2015 RPG based on Undertale.It's a bullet-hell styled RPG(again,based on Undertale) Bosses Bonnie Bonnie is the first boss of the game,who appears in the Ruined Pizzeria area of the animatronic Underworld.He is your friend for most of the game,until you try to stop him from destroying the exit out into Oildin. In Battle In battle,Bonnie uses simple tactics,as he is only the first boss,so he better go easy on you. * Fire magic 'This skill lets Bonnie launch purple fireballs at you, inflicting 5 damage * '''Paw rocket '''This attack involves purple paws flying across the bulletbox from left to right, leaving behind purple fireballs, which scatter when the paws hit the edge of the bulletbox, inflicting 2 damage After inflicting enough damage to Bonnie to bring him to 1 HP, you need to use one final swipe, which finishes him off.He says his last words "Now I see who I saved and protected.Not an innocent child like you, but a monster like them.Ha..ha..''ha" before disintegrating. Chica Chica is the second boss, met in Oildin Town.She will fight you, because of unsuccessful attempts to capture you and get your SOUL. '''In Battle Chica uses tactics as simple as Bonnie's when battling. * Blue Attack '''This attack turns your SOUL blue, then makes you jump in between bones * '''Skateboard bone This attack launches a bone on a skateboard at you, inflicting 2 damage After you finish Chica off, her head falls off her body, after which she says "Alas, poor Chica!" then her body disintegrates.Chica then says "At least I've still got my head" and her head disintegrates. Foxy Foxy is the third boss of this RPG, who is found in Oilfall.He wears heavy armour for most of the meet-up, then, before the battle starts, he takes off his helmet. In Battle Foxy uses brute force during his battle.His tactics involve mostly spears and hooks. * '''Spear Bullets '''Foxy turns your SOUL green, allowing you to use shield mode, then he launches spearheads at you, that come from all sides of the bulletbox, inflicting 1 damage each. * '''Hook Bullets '''Foxy uses the same tactics for this attack, but he launches miniature hooks at you instead of spearheads. After getting defeated, Foxy's body ripples, and once the ripples reach his head, he says "Damn" then disintegrates. Toy Chica Toy Chica is the fourth boss, who appears in the Chick Entrance section of Hotlands.She uses spiders for her tactic. * '''Spider Web '''Toy Chica turns your SOUL purple and places you on one of three strands of purple web, before sending spiders at you, which you have to dodge.Each spider deals 2 damage. Toy Chica is a one-hit KO boss, so after you defeat her, she just disintegrates. Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie is the fifth boss, found in the Cooking with A Killer Robot section of Hotlands.He uses pea-shooting for his tactics * '''Box and Bomb '''This attack turns your SOUL yellow and flips it upside-down.You have to shoot boxes and bombs, the bombs inflicting 4 damage if not shot. You have to flip the switch on his back to make him Toy Bonnie EX in order to progress through the battle.This form cranks up the heat of the battle.Box and Bomb bombs inflict 7 damage now. When he's defeated, his arms and legs fall off and he says " Who needs limbs with a body like this" before blowing up.You can see him disintegrate into black particles in the white light. Toy Freddy Toy Freddy is the sixth and second-to-last boss.He uses the TRUE tactics of bullet hell.He is met at the Barrier. * '''Fire Magic '''This attack is exactly like Bonnie's fire magic * '''Fire DNA '''This attack launches a group of purple fireballs that spiral downwards in a DNA pattern,inflicting 9 damage * '''Trident '''This attack makes Toy Freddy swipe an orange trident to the left of the bulletbox, then swipe a light blue trident to the right of the bulletbox,inflicting 15 damage. After getting defeated, Toy Freddy says "Child, take my SOUL so you can finally break the Barrier and free us all" before disintegrating and showing his upside-down white SOUL.But before you can take it,it shatters into pieces. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is the seventh and final boss.He defies the rules of bullet hell.He is met at The End(It's an area where the end of the game takes place) * '''Chaos Buster '''This attack summons a blaster which first releases two beams that you have to dodge, then three beams and then four beams, before loading up to full power and launching a strong rainbow beam, inflicting 20 damage. * '''Chaos Blades '''This attack summons two swords, the one on the left swiping to the right and the one on the right swiping to the left, inflicting 10 damage * '''Starpower '''This attack launches small white stars at you, then a huge one that explodes into tons of small ones, inflicting 20 damage * '''The Gargoyle Void '''This attack summons a large goat skull that creates a black hole in its mouth, and you need to be careful to not touch the event horizon.25 damage is inflicted if you cross the event horizon. After getting defeated(rid of 9000 HP)he makes the screen cut to white and display black text that says "YOU HAVE BESTED ME.IT IS THE HIGHEST HONOR TO DEFEAT ME." then crash the game. Boss themes Bonnie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WK_gGKWTGQ More TBA Category:Games